1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an aligned structure of cables and a production method of the aligned structure of cables.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, medical and industrial endoscopes have been widely used. As the medical endoscope, for example, there is one including an imaging device which includes an imaging element, such as a CCD, at a distal end of an insertion unit to be inserted into a body. By inserting the insertion unit deeply into a body, a lesion can be observed. Furthermore, by using the medical endoscope together with a treatment tool when needed, an exam and a treatment of the body can be performed.
In such an endoscope, to display an image on a monitor, image information imaged by the imaging element is converted into an electric signal and transmitted to a signal processing device through a signal wire. In the signal processing device, signal processing is performed. The imaging element in the endoscope and the signal processing device are connected by a combined cable, in which a plurality of cables are combined, to transmit an image signal and a clock signal, and to provide a drive power source to the imaging element, for example.
As a technique related to connection of a combined cable, a technique to connect a combined cable including a plurality of coaxial cables collectively to a circuit board including electrodes, is disclosed (for example, see Japanese Patent No. 3863583).